This invention relates generally to agricultural crop row cultivators and is more specifically directed toward an inter-row crop cultivator which facilitates the formation of crop rows while providing for the break-up and deposit of surface residue.
Today farmers are increasingly relying on minimum tillage conservation techniques which involve a reduction in the primary or deep tillage of the soil prior to planting so as to leave a trash residue on the surface of the soil. Minimum tillage conservation practices have two primary advantages: (1) a reduction in soil erosion due to wind and water run-off, and (2) a reduction in the number of tractor passes over the tilled land resulting in an associated reduction in operating costs to the farmer, particularly in the form of fuel expenses. Minimum tillage practices have the additional advantages of reducing the amount of time necessary to accomplish planting, permitting the farmer to plant more acreage and allowing him to take advantage of ideal planting conditions, both of which increase his income while enhancing the efficiency of his operation.
Minimum tillage conservation practices can be applied in virtually any soil condition. For example, in light sandy soil which holds little moisture, the soil is not worked prior to planting as each pass with a tillage tool causes moisture evaporation and covers more of the existing crop residue which is necessary to prevent wind and water run-off. The soil is not worked prior to planting and only a no-till, fluted coulter is used in the planter to work a narrow, generally two inches in width, strip and insert the seed through the old residue.
In soil conditions where crops are planted using a till-plant method, the soils are generally heavier and slower to warm up in the spring than the aforementioned sandy fields which are planted no-till with only the use of a fluted coulter. When planting these fields of heavier soil, the row cleaning discs are lowered to clean off an area generally 12" to 14" in width ahead of the fluted coulter and planting unit. This allows the exposed area to warm up from the rays of sunshine and permits better germination of the seed in the exposed planting area. Sufficient residue is deposited in the inter-row areas to control erosion.
The increased residue, or trash, left on the surface to prevent soil erosion in minimum tillage conservation practices causes difficulties when conventional tillage equipment is utilized. For example, the row cleaning discs used in heavier soils to enhance soil warm up by removing the trash therefrom frequently become entangled in the trash which is then dragged along rendering the row cleaning discs ineffective. In addition, with a substantial drag imposed thereupon, the soil sweeping discs may be easily broken, unless specifically designed for high stress tillage applications.
The present invention is intended to avoid the aforementioned limitations by providing a row cultivator for use ih severe residue conditions as encountered in minimum conservation tillage practices.